A variety of vessels, especially a stand-up paddle board, can benefit from a steering mechanism. These vessels can be enjoyed in a variety of bodies of water around the world, such as lakes, rivers and oceans. Most vessels have some physical, mechanical or environmental means of propulsion such as a paddle or paddles, paddle with one's own arms and hands, motorized power and/or wind power. Some vessels allow a user to stand, lay or sit while paddling and/or controlling the direction by way of a steering mechanism on or within a body of water.
In addition, due to the size of a vessel and hull shape, other factors such as a fixed fin, dagger board, or rudder, provide positive tracking that limits directional and dynamic control. Most vessels, including some stand-up paddle boards, prone paddle boards, catamaran, kayaks and canoes, among others, have difficulty maintaining or changing the direction of travel of the vessel. For example, a user of a stand-up paddle board can expend a significant amount of energy in order to either propel or change the direction of travel of the stand-up paddle board. Therefore, it can be beneficial for a user to have assistance by way of a steering control system in order to manipulate the vessels directional orientation and/or direction or angle of travel in order to better reach their desired destination. Such directional control also mitigates the overuse and fatigue of certain sides of the body, muscle groups and may help the user preserve energy while improving the speed and efficiency of the vessel. Furthermore, external factors such as wind, current, waves and cross chop may have an influence over the orientation and directional travel of the vessel, which may have a positive or negative effect over the orientation of the vessel and/or directional control of the vessel.
The details of one or more variations and implementations of the steering system and methods are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims. For purposes of illustration as to the steering system, mechanisms, installation and otherwise execution, a stand-up paddle board is used as the example, however, the steering system may be implemented into a wide variety of vessels and adapted accordingly to fit the varying requirement. The intended purpose of such a system, regardless of the specific type of vessel, remains consistent with the descriptions provided herein.